


Hunt the Remote

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack loses the remote</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunt the Remote

**Author's Note:**

> Written for jackdanielpromptfic

Hunt the Remote

 

“Hey,” Jack stuck his head out the French doors, “have you seen the remote?”

Daniel didn’t even look up from his laptop. “Do I look like I’m concealing a remote on my person?”

“Well, no,” Jack idly wondered if that was an invitation to frisk Daniel and kind of grinned.

“Did you look where you found it the last time?”

“Yeah, it’s not in the microwave.”

“Then I don’t know where it is.”

Jack leaned further out the door to leer openly. “Wanna help me hunt?”

“No,” Daniel replied coldly. “The last time we played ‘Hunt the Remote’ it ended in a session of ‘Excavate the Archaeologist’ even though I told you that there was no way the remote could have ended up where you were searching.”

Jack eyed the chaise lounge, possibly for the purpose of weight bearing tests. “Didn’t you have fun, though?”

“Your hands were cold.” Daniel informed him matter-of-factly, carefully bookmarking an interesting blog upon which he had stumbled.

“Daniel…” Jack managed to make about ten syllables out of his name.

Daniel sighed before closing the laptop. “Okay, did you retrace your steps?”

“Yeah.”

“I mean, physically walk where you walked before, Jack.”

Jack disappeared, leaving the door open behind him. Within seconds, Daniel heard a shouted, “Yes!” from inside the house.

“Told ya,” he re-opened the laptop.

“Oh, Daniel.” Jack called out.

“What now?” Daniel asked himself closing the laptop again. “I know the game can’t be over already.”

“Rain delay. Wanna see if you can make me ‘fast forward’?”

“Oh, what the hell!” Daniel grabbed the laptop and made sure the French door was locked securely behind him.


End file.
